Azul y Violeta
by Nayru A
Summary: One-Shot Es como Crossover entre Tamers y Frontier. Yuri Por favor, un review con su opinion y yo seria feliz... CAPITULO UNICO


Nota: este fic nacio después de que vi cierto doujin (de hecho me volvi fanatica de esta pareja), asi que no me maten... Se que Tamers y Frontier no tienen nada que ver, pero es un fanfiction, asi que todo se puede.  Advertencia: contiene yuri, asi que el que se sienta ofendido con el contenido que habra, entonces que no lo lea.

Azul y Violeta

Ellas eran como el agua y el aceite, como el blanco y el negro.  Mas aun así se identificaban las dos, una se sentía sola por dentro, aunque por fuera pareciera otra cosa, siendo espontánea, sincera y alegre; la otra siempre estaba sola, por dentro y por fuera, actuando fuerte y valiente para con los demás, sin rebajarse siquiera a ninguna cosa.  A la mejor por ser tan diferentes se sentían bien la una con la otra.  La primera era Izumi Orimoto, una rubia de 17 años, alegre, espontanea como anteriormente se mencionó, y muy popular entre los chicos, principalmente entre Takuya Kanbara y Jumpei Shibayama, el cual se autonombro como fan numero uno de la rubia desde que tenían consciencia.  La otra era Rika Makino, pelirroja de 17 años, casi 18 en unos pocos meses, tambien era conocida como la "Reina Digimon" tras haber ganado un torneo de cartas, y era la unica que podía hacerle competencia a Ryo Akiyama, un castaño de 21 años que iba tras de ella desde que la conoció.  Quien sabe como habían terminado juntas, era algo extraño, ya que ninguna de las dos se conoció hasta que entraron a la preparatoria, y de cómo habían terminado juntas era mas extraño aun.  Lo que Rika sabía era que la rubia Orimoto estaba enamorada de Kouji Minamoto, un sujeto frio, serio, al parecer sin sentimientos... justo como ella.  Y lo que Izumi sabía era que a pesar de que la pelirroja lo negara, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Akiyama, aunque lo negara.  A la mejor era por eso mismo que la rubia se sentía algo confundida en sus sentimientos, saber que a pelirroja estaba enamorada, justo como ella, aunque Izumi estaba confundida.

- ¿Pasa algo Makino-sempai? – pregunto la rubia, acercándose a su compañera al final de la clase.

- Nada Orimoto... solo pensaba...

La pelirroja la miró extrañada.  ¿Cómo era posible que su frialdad se rompiera cuando estaba con ella? Era otro de los grandes misterios de su vida.  La pelirroja se acercó y la tomó de los hombros, a lo que la rubia se extraño.  Un ligero sonrojo se sintió en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja era mas alta que ella por un par de centímetros, mas se sonrojó aun mas cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se encontraba cada vez mas cerca de ella, y que sus manos estaban posadas encima de sus hombros.

- Makino-sempai...

- Gracias Izumi-chan... por todo...

- No entiendo...

- Azul...

¿Azul? ¿A que se refería la pelirroja con "Azul"? Lo unico que pudo ver fue que la miró directamente a los ojos, Rika la estaba mirando a los ojos.  Fue entonces cuando vio los de la pelirroja... Violeta... eran Violeta.  La pelirroja la soltó unos instantes después.

- ¿Vamos a comer Izumi-chan?

- ¿En serio me invita Makino-sempai?

- Vamos, es en serio, te invito a mi casa... aprovecha que estoy de buenas, antes de que me arrepienta...

- Si...

La rubia tenía algo de nervios al estar con la pelirroja, solo con estar junto a ella se sentía rara, ni siquiera Kouji la hacía sentir así.  Llegaron en poco tiempo, Rika dejó la mochila en el suelo y se fue a hacer la comida.  Al parecer estaban solas, ya que ni la madre ni la abuela de la pelirroja daban señal de estar ahí.  Izumi seguía de pie, pero dejó su maletín en el suelo, al lado de la mochila de la pelirroja, que salía de la cocina y se acercaba lentamente a ella, con sus ojos Violeta sobre los suyos Azul.

- ¿Sabes? Es raro, nadie del salón había venido antes aquí... asi que tu eres la primera Izumi-chan...

- Makino-sempai... – Izumi miraba a la otra acercarse a ella lentamente, hasta colocarse frente a ella - ¿Pasa algo Makino-sempai?

- A mi no... pero a ti si... estas confundida... y por favor, deja de decirme Makino-sempai... dime Rika...

- Esta bien... – la rubia la miraba extrañada.

Se descuido, la rubia se descuido unos instantes y se vio acostada en el sillón, con la pelirroja tomando su cuello con sus manos, y acercándose cada vez mas a su rostro.  Se había colocado de una manera en que no la dejaba escapar, pero ella seguía hipnotizada con sus ojos Violeta, no podía apartar su vista de ellos.

- Se que estas confundida... yo lo se... porque yo tambien lo estoy... – mencionó la pelirroja – he pasado por algo que la verdad quisiera enseñarte...

- Rika...san...

Fue cuando la pelirroja se aproximo mas a ella y poso sus labios sobre los de la rubia.  Ambas sintieron una calidez enorme la una con la otra, que no podían sentir con nadie mas.  Al principio Izumi se sintió rara, mas luego cuando vino la calidez correspondió firmemente al beso de la pelirroja, apasionado pero a la vez enternecedor; colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja Makino, que la apretaba mas contra si.  Hubo un momento de separación, momento en que se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, como si hubieran adivinado el pensamiento de la otra.  Izumi mirando los ojos Violeta de la pelirroja, y Rika mirando los ojos Azul de la rubia, adivinando mas o menos los sentimientos de cada una.

- Rika... Rika-san... – mencionó la rubia con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire por el beso.

- Izumi-chan... ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Y Akiyama-sempai? ¿Qué pasara con el?

- Dímelo tu... porque... ¿Qué pasara con Minamoto-kun?

A esto la rubia se sonrojó, mas abrazó a la pelirroja, que solo la estrecho fuertemente.  Era algo distinto estar con Rika que con Kouji, dedujo Izumi, y el beso... mas difícil de explicar todavía.  Rika se sintió un poco rara, ya que su naturaleza fria y solitaria le impedía la comunicación con nuevas formas de vida, llamese chicas normales, y no podía entender lo que sintió en esos momentos al estar cerca de Izumi, que sentía mas o menos lo mismo.

- Izumi... contigo soy diferente... no se como explicarlo... – mencionó la pelirroja – es... distinto...

- Lo mismo digo Rika-san... – le respondió la rubia – ese beso fue... genial...

- Oye... ¿Quieres ser mi Ai?

Aquella pregunta tomó a la rubia por sorpresa, que solo pudo lanzarse a los brazos de la pelirroja, terminando en posición inversa a la otra, ahora con Izumi de dominante.

- Deduzco que eso quiere decir que si... – mencionó Rika.

La pelirroja estrechó mas a Izumi contra si, volviendo a tomar su rostro para besarlo de nuevo.  Era algo inexplicable, pero era lo mas hermoso que habían encontrado en su vida, un sentimiento que afloró sin darse cuenta entre ellas, entre las miradas Azul y Violeta...

**********************

Bien, otro One-Shot, algo corto (queria hacerlo mas largo, pero el examen de mañana no me dejo!!! Bua!!! TToTT) y dedicado a Saria, la persona que me motiva a hacer estos fics Yuri... este fue un Izuki (Izumi y Ruki) basado después de ver cierto doujin... reviews con su opinión por favor!!!!! Atte.  Nayru.


End file.
